


Space

by VideoStarVCR



Series: MCYT  Oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I fuck it up more tbh, I'm Sorry, Not A Fix-It, Only Tommy is really present, POV Second Person, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), not beta read we die like fools, this is a vent tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoStarVCR/pseuds/VideoStarVCR
Summary: You remember her. Of course you do, because despite how starstruck you are you've meet many times before. Even as a kid, you had been a fan of space.You remember her from nights when your dad was gone, and your brothers were gone, and the house was empty, and you'd sit just outside your sliding door and look up at the sky. You'd look for constellations and she'd smile back at you.You had known the house wasn't going to stay empty back then. It wasn't hard to smile. She had been happy for you.You wished you could be happy for her.---Aka; I vent through block men and think way to hard about that throw away line Tommy said about the song reminding him of a space women.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), we don't do that here
Series: MCYT  Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125812
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	Space

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I projected into block men for the 3rd time this week,,,  
> I didn't do to much to check this so hmu if you see any errors.
> 
> Also, dont let the second person POV freak you out. This isn't a reader insert.

She's stunning. Staring at you under heavy lashes, eyes lined with stars. Eyes as deep as Neptune. Lips slightly parted, rings that float around her figure.

Saturn, your mind supplies, but she's so much more than that.

Tears of Mercury flow down her face, and seeing her in such pain you almost feel like you understand. Your hands flicker up to your face as if it would help.

You pull your hand away from your face when you feel your own tears. Unremarkable. No Mercury falls from your eyes.

You remember her. Of course you do, because despite how starstruck you are you've meet many times before. Even as a kid, you had been a fan of space.

You remember from nights when your dad was gone, and your brothers were gone, and the house was empty, and you'd sit just outside your sliding door and look up at the sky. You'd look for constellations and she'd smile back at you.

You had known the house wasn't going to stay empty back then. It wasn't hard to smile. She had been happy for you.

You wished you could be happy for her.

Her form flickers in front of you. Uranus. A mess of space, so lost it can't seem to pick a form. Companion, her figure would read. Then victim. Again and again so much so it hurt to think about.

Venus. That's one that you always pick up on. Ever since you left your home. The goddess of love, and God she had loved you. Cared for you. You would look at the stars and she would smile back at you. At that time, the only other person you had was Wilbur. Your dad was what felt like miles away, and your other bother light years apart.

She was the second brightest thing in your solar system.

Then the bombs went off, and your world felt bigger, and you felt smaller, and your brother was gone, but you didn't look at the sky, and she said she was proud of you. Becuse in the end she had never been good for you, even back when you had held her gaze as simply Jupiter.

Because you only looked at the sky when you were sad, and she was happy to be a comfort, but she had never ment to get so close, and neither had you. So, she stayed the second most import thing in your life and while you both longed for more space, you were glad you could at least stop clawing your way back to each other.

Then your best friend calls you selfish.

Your home calls you a traitor.

She welcomes you with the warmth of Mars. You shake, and you crumble, and you fall, like the walls of your long gone nation, and the missing planets fall into place. Earth doesnt feel like home anymore, but she does. She always does.

Shes the brightest part of your solar system.

So she dances with you, as a disc plays a warm tune that feels unbearably sad. She smiles through her tears and as the final notes play, you close you eyes, and she fades from view.

You dont chase her.

You know you'll see her tomorrow night.

You know tomorrow won't hurt any less.

**Author's Note:**

> Oop-
> 
> Am I done w/ the angst for now? Maybe. 
> 
> Anyways hmu if you have any advice for me bc I could really use it.


End file.
